


The Jungle Princess

by PurpleNails



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleNails/pseuds/PurpleNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity had spent her whole life alone with her Papa in the jungle’s surrounding the Kingdom of Starling. When her Papa is kidnapped by strange men in armor her quest to save him leads her out of the jungle and into a strange new world where the secrets of her past begin to unravel when she is thrust into a world she had only read about in storybooks. Completely AU - ages of some characters have changed (loosely game of thrones type of story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jungle Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> This story is completely AU and the characters have also changed in age to line up with the story I'm trying to tell.  
> Here is a run-down of characters and ages: 
> 
> Commander in chief of the Kings Guard, Lady Thea of House Queen – aged 28  
> Commander – Lord Oliver of House Queen – aged 21  
> Lord Robert of House Queen AKA Papa AKA the great traitor  
> Queen Moira of House Merlyn formally Queen  
> Cavalier Thomas of House Merlyn aged 21 (Aka Prince Thomas)  
> Knight Jonathan Diggle aged 25  
> King Malcolm of House Merlyn  
> Lady Laurel of the House Lance – aged 21  
> Kooky Lady Sara of the House Lance aged 23  
> Slade Wilson – assassin for hire  
> Queen Anna of the House Smoak  
> Kind Edward of the House Smoak  
> Felicity Smoak who has lived in the jungle since she was 3 – aged 18 
> 
> Please comment and let me know If it's rubbish :) xx

Chapter One

 

**Chapter One**

My heart pounded in my chest as I hid in the dense trees surrounding the place where the men who had kidnapped my Papa had set up camp for the night. He had been tricked by a smooth talking stranger who had stumbled across our home and asked for a place to lay his weary head. I still didn’t quite understand why he had only taken Papa and encouraged me to hide when the men had come to take him away.

At first I thought the stranger who called himself Tommy was helping Papa trying escape, instead he helped the others put him in chains. Papa begged me to run and hide myself never to look for him. I hid at the top of the tree that sheltered our home and cried quietly as they dragged him away roughly into the darkness.

Pushing all the dreadful thoughts about what they could have already done to my Papa from my mind I attempted to get closer to the camp to hear what they were saying. As I stepped forward a twig snapped underneath my foot.

“Who is there” growled an impressive looking woman in gold coated armor.

Feeling the rage rise within me I stepped forward defiantly.

The woman had long flowing brown hair and large blue eyes “You are awfully blonde to be one of the natives” she said suspiciously

Suddenly Tommy appeared from behind the woman, his eyes grew wide as he stared at me in shock.

I clutched my spear and lurched myself towards him, as the woman in gold drew a large sword and sliced It through my spear like it was made of butter. So instead I smacked Tommy with the blunt part of my spear and pulled him flat against me drawing a dagger from beneath my tunic and pressing it against his throat.

“Stop!” exclaimed the woman in gold

“Think about what you are doing girl, you are outnumbered and under armed” She snarled

“We need to run” Tommy whispered under his breath so only I would hear him

What the woman said was true, I was outnumbered and now had nothing but a small dagger to defend myself…but I was conflicted about taking advice from the man who had my Papa captured in the first place.

The woman sighed “Fine then silly girl, Knight’s capture that woman at any cost” she said coldly, not caring about the life of Tommy who I could kill in one swift cut.

“We need to RUN” yelled Tommy grabbing my hand and dragging me back into the dense brush. We ran as fast as we could and I directed us towards a cave I knew nearby.

I pushed him violently into the hidden cave I knew those strange men, or Knight’s as the woman called them, would miss as they chased us frantically.

“Well that was close!” sighed Tommy relief flooding his voice.

I drew my dagger and aimed it at his throat.

“Whoa Whoa Felicity, I just saved your life!” he exclaimed

“If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t have been put in danger in the first place! And my Papa wouldn’t be captured by those men and that gold woman” I snarled trying to push down the desire to slit his lying throat

“Listen, I’m sorry okay..I underestimated her hatred of Lord Robert.” He said running his hands through his hair

“Lord Robert? You mean my Papa?” I asked lowering my dagger

Tommy sighed “I guess he hasn’t told you a lot about who he really is….or who you really are Felicity Smoak...”

“Why should I believe anything you say!” I growled not trusting a word out of this strangers mouth but also feeling conflicted by a feeling deep down that I should trust him.

Tommy smiled “Felicity, I’m the only person who can help you save Rob..your Papa and you are kind of out of options.”

He took my hand and looked at me sincerely “Please Felicity, I just want to help”

My hatred wavered slightly, and I sighed defeatedly...Tommy was right, I would never see my Papa again without his help.

With a heavy heart I nodded curtly "Okay Tommy, I will work with you...but if you betray me I will stick a dagger so far up your ..."

Tommy chuckled amused at my threat "Yes, I get it fierce jungle girl or should I say jungle princess...."

 

 


End file.
